


The Quarry

by missmollyetc



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Eppes is just a Math Genius <i>who can't drive</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> Really behind on all the drabbles I've promised. I'm sorry! This one is for [](http://penguingal.livejournal.com/profile)[**penguingal**](http://penguingal.livejournal.com/), who wanted fluffy Don/Charlie.

The quarry was dry beige, high-walled with castoff gravel. Dust coated the front end of Don's SUV, and created a hazy barrier between the sun and the windshield. Despite the heat baking the inside of the car, Charlie wasn't in the least tempted to roll down the windows.

He'd seen _CSI_. He and Don were just asking for trouble here. A body was going to turn up under their wheels, or a news chopper would crash by the bumper. Charlie coughed, and glanced sideways at Don, drumming his shoes on the floor, and bumping the gas pedal with his big toe. Don had a _nice_ car, with bucket seats that created a eight inch space between the driver's and front passenger's seat. He'd hate to see what a desiccated corpse did to the tires.

"You can put the key in the ignition now," Don said.

Charlie nodded.

"Seriously, it's okay."

Charlie shrugged one shoulder, glancing out through the window. Maybe that marathon with Dad and Larry the night before hadn't been such a good idea. Was that flash of light reflection from a poorly buried badge? The light was reflecting down at a angle of twenty degrees, judging by the shadow of the SUV onto the ground, so--

"Now would be a good time," Don said.

Charlie sighed, and obeyed, twisting the key to the right until the engine purred to life.

"All right. Good, now you just…ease back from the Park to Drive, and…" Don gestured out the windshield. Dust swirled in front of them. Charlie fixed his collar, and caught Don watching the movement of his fingers along the cloth.

He let his index trail down the length of his clavicle, then wrapped his hand around the gear stick.

"Gently!" Don reminded him. "You can't just yank. This is a car that deserves some respect."

Charlie banged his hand on the steering wheel, and twisted to face him. "This is ridiculous! I already know how to drive."

"Sure you do, buddy," Don said. "Tell that to the state of California."

"I can drive," Charlie said. He jabbed a finger towards Don's chest. "You have _seen_ me drive."

Don sat back in his seat, leaning the back of his head against the window, and flipping up the arm rest to push his knee into the clear space. He smirked. Charlie pursed his lips, and eyed the drape of Don's button down across his front. Don liked tight shirts, the kind that showed off the muscles of his chest and biceps. Charlie glanced out the window, and remembered his manners. He faced front again, and reached for the gear shaft.

The heat was the problem, leaving sweat streaks at Don's temples and spiking his hair. Plus, the were surrounded by windows. Dust wasn't going to provide any cover, and if someone _saw_…but who would be in a quarry at this time of day?

Besides, Don took his responsibilities much too literally at times. It was one small license re-certification. He'd read the manual, _unchanged_ of course. A practicum was simply foolish. It was a farce! That was what it was, a strange way for Don to get back at him for having to drive Charlie everywhere when he needed onsite consultations, and--

"Wahgh!"

He jerked back, elbowing the window. The car swerved a little, and the resettled. Charlie glared, twisting towards Don, and bumping their knees in the space between the seats.

"You poked me!"

Don smiled cheerfully, staring past Charlie's shoulder with the exact same expression he'd used the week all Charlie's underwear had mysteriously turned pink

Charlie ground his teeth. "I cannot believe you poked me," he said, gesturing to the steering wheel. "I was _driving_."

"We've been parked in this quarry for fifteen minutes."

"Because you made me name all the car parts," Charlie glared. "_Again_."

"I did do that, didn't I?" Don chuckled to himself, and scratched his forehead.

"This was your idea, you know. I am perfectly capable of driving _on my own_, and I resent the implication that I need my hand held."

Charlie shook his head, and shuffled forward in his seat.

"And," he said. "Rule One: You're not supposed to distract the driver."

Don raised an eyebrow.

"It's true," Charlie said, pointing at Don. "It's in the manual as 'highly dangerous,' and '_very_ irresponsible.' Frankly, I'm surprised at you."

"Is that so," Don said. His hands twitched on his thighs.

"Yes," Charlie said. "That's so."

Don reached out and grabbed hold of the back of Charlie's neck. He pulled forward, and Charlie tumbled out of his chair. He braced himself on the dashboard, landing half in the clear space, and half in Don's lap.

His mouth came down onto Charlie's, stealing the surprised noise right from his throat and replacing it with a moan. Don's other arm wrapped around Charlie's waist, helping him up and into the passenger's seat. The arm disappeared. A snap and the seat back lowered, toppling Charlie onto Don's body.

"You're a nutcase, you know that?" Charlie asked between kisses, arching his head back.

Don's mouth nudged aside the collar of his shirt, teeth nibbling at Charlie's neck. Charlie's skin tingled, muscles tightening under Don's hands. He bent his head down to trace the curve of Don's ear with his tongue.

"It's not my fault you can't drive," Don said.

His hands smoothed down Charlie's back, and clenched on his ass, pushing their groins together. Charlie gasped. His cock was heavy in his jeans, heat all through his body. Don thrust up to meet him, trapping him between hands and body.

"As a…a matter--" Don caught Charlie's upper lip between his teeth, and tugged briefly. Charlie drew his lips in a line along Don's cheekbone. "…of fact," he whispered, catching the lobe of Don's ear in his teeth.

Don slipped a hand under Charlie's shirt, sun warmed and calloused. Charlie arched away, slow fingers fumbling over the buttons of Don's shirt. He leaned his head back down to Don's reaching mouth, pushing into the kiss as he dealt with the buttons. A tongue flickered at the crease of his mouth, teased him, then withdrew.

"It was my civic duty," Don said.

Charlie snorted. The shirt parted underneath his hands, skin sliding into view. His thumbs circled Don's nipples, dragging down to the stomach and stopping three inches from the navel.

"Rat fink," he said as Don shuddered. He rubbed into Don's stomach, mapping a circle into the flesh and tense muscle. A hand lifted his own t-shirt up to his armpits, nails scratching down his side. "Turned me in," he moaned.

"You hit a tree."

Don's other hand hooked into the front of his waistband, popping the button and thrusting down the zipper. His cock poked from the slit of his boxers and into Don's curving palm. Don began to stroke, drawing Charlie close and then rocking into him with his hips.

"Several trees," Don said. "_Several_ times."

Charlie groaned, and shook his head. His neck tilted back and smacked into Don's free hand.

"Careful," Don whispered. He brought Charlie back down, and sucked at Charlie's tongue. Don's eyelashes fluttered on Charlie's cheek, stubble rasping the edges of his jaw. Don's hand tightened, and Charlie's hips jerked forward, losing rhythm. A thumb rubbed across his tip, the right under the head, and Charlie broke away, panting for breath.

"I was distracted," he said.

"Where've I heard that before?"

Don let go of his neck, and caught Charlie's hand, drawing it down to Don's fly, and the hardness beneath it. The fly parted under Charlie's fingers. He dipped inside, and closed his hand around Don's cock, slick and hot to the touch.

He drew Don's cock out into the open, licking his lips. He let go, making a fist, and drawing the knuckles along the vein on the underside. Precome slicked the back of his hand. His fingers poked back inside the boxers to rub Don's balls, and then withdrew. Don's hand stopped stroking. Charlie whimpered, and looked up, hair falling into his face.

Heat simmered in the air. Dark eyes held his own. If he concentrated he could almost picture the light waves pinging off their exposed skin, dark hairs gleaming with sweat. Don kissed him again, and Charlie felt his jeans being drawn down his hips.

Fingers tightened over his ass, bringing him closer, and a hand wrapped around his cock, lining it up with Don's. Charlie shuddered and thrust. He gripped the edges of the car seat, urging Don to stroke harder with every panted breath.

"More," he said. "There, more…anything, yes…"

Don's breath hissed across his skin, fingers digging and stroking, and his hips driving against Charlie. His hand tightened around their cocks, friction building along the length of them both. Don's index finger slipped into the cleft of his ass, grazing over his hole, and Charlie bit his own lip to keep back a scream.

Don's finger probed closer again, rubbing as his other hand stroked tightly. He mouthed the slope of Charlie's shoulder, down to his collarbone. Tongue swiped across the risen bone, and then teeth bit down, bruising like a jolt to Charlie's system.

His mouth opened wide, body arching to a standstill as he came. Don caught him when he fell, pressing up against him. His cock pressed against Charlie's stomach, slipping into the hollow of his hip.

Charlie rode the thrusts. He inhaled the rising smell of musk, savoring the hard muscle flexing underneath him, tensing and releasing, grabbing hold and jerking against him, until a choked groan shuddered through his neck. Hot liquid splashed against his already wet stomach, and Don relaxed. Arms linked over Charlie's lower back, calloused hands lying across the sides of his legs.

"Don't suppose you brought a change of clothes?" Don asked.

His lips brushed back and forth across Charlie's skin. Charlie shivered.

"No," he said.

A huff of breath, and quiet stole over them.


End file.
